Life in the Twenties
is an American animated mystery-adventure-comedy television series co-created by Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on WB Kids on TBD 2024. The series ran through a total of 6 seasons, spanned TBD episodes. Sypnosis Set in the 1920s, a flapper and a detective working together to stop a gangster and various villains. Segments *''TBD'' - *''TBD'' - *''TBD'' - *''TBD'' - Characters Heroes *'Lila' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a flapper who is the main protagonist of the show *'Detective Danny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a detective who is Lila's love interest. Allies *'Victor Robinson' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a jazz musician who is ally of Lila and Detective Danny. *'Lola' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a flapper who is Lila's sister. *'Robert Acme' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a man who is the owner of the ACME company. *'Jake' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a teenager who is the son of Detective Danny. *'Pepper' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a glasses-wearing lady who is a friend of Lola. *'Chris DeViro' (voiced by Jerry Trainor) - a man who always wears a tuxedo. *'Officer Roland Chapman' (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a police officer who is the officer of the police. *'Taddheus Boddep' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a man who works at the Boddep Cartoons. **'Inkstar' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - a cartoon dog who is one of Taddheus' creations. **'Engineer Car' (voiced by Frank Welker) - a cartoon car who is one of Taddheus' creations. **'The Flying Duck' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - a cartoon duck who is one of Taddheus' creations. **'Sly Fox' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a cartoon fox who is one of Taddheus' creations. Villains *'Lucifer Corrumpter' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a gangster who is the main antagonist of the show. *'Kent Grey' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Dandy' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Roger Fritz' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Production Development Acting Animation Music Scripting Episodes See List of episodes. Reception The series received positive reviews from critics and audiences, who praised for International titles *Spanish: La vida en los años veinte *Portuguese: A vida nos anos vinte *French: La vie dans les années 20 *Italian: La vita negli anni venti *German: Leben in den Zwanzigern *Chinese: *Japanese: *Korean: *Dutch: *Finnish: *Greek: *Hindi: *Irish: *Arabic: *Polish: *Russian: *Thai: *Turkish: Broadcast Spin-off Tropes See /Tropes Gallery Trivia *The series is inspired by noir films, such as Warner Bros' The Maltese Falcon, Carol Reed's The Third Man, Producers Releasing Corporation's Detour and United Artists' The Long Goodbye. *Despite being set in the 1920s, the series uses color and modern designs, with the only exceptions being Boddep Cartoons' creations. *After the credits, the Warner Bros. Animation logo had a variant and it reads "This was a W-B Animation production". *A spin-off series based on Boddep Cartoons was announced, with segments starring each character and some new ones.